Places around morgantown
University town center '''-Location : it's locate in 300, university town center, morgantown, WV, 26501 -Places to see and what to do University town center is the perfect place to live nearby it, because there you will find all what you need, (shops, restaurants, salons, cinema and students apartments). There is all kind of shops in university town center shops for cloths such as rue21, old navy and TJmax. Furniture's shop called RED HOT, shops for family needs like target, Sam's & Walmart. Shops that sells electronic things such as BEST BUY and lots of other shops. People in university town center can spend time in a lot of delicious restaurants with their family, such as Olive garden, steak house, chilies, red lobster and cheddar's. University town center have the best students apartments (DOMAIN) in Morgantown, like we know that Morgantown the best center for students. Also students can go to the cinema in their free time. http://www.tourmorgantown.com/shop.php?area_zone=granville -improvments : Westover -Location : It is the other side of morgantown over the river at the left side -Restaurants : At Westover there is a lot os restraint. Such as dairy queen, which famous by ice cream. And there are italian restraint like olive garden. -What's there? Out of morgantown -Coopers rock.(Hussam) '-Location : ' Coopers Rock State Forest is 13 miles east of Morgantown and 8 miles west of Bruceton Mills. Its 12,713 acres are bisected by Interstate 68 -Things to do : Coopers Rock it's place for people who like the natural views, it has a lot of forests and a river between the trees. And if you go there like a tourist you can buy a souvenirs gifts for your family and friends from the shop known as the "Overlook Trading post" and you can eat a delicious food from "Eagle Grill" which offers sandwich hotdogs and other food services . and there are a lot of place for picnicking and walking and these sites offers a tables also you can bring your food if you won't buy from the restaurants. And if you like biking you can do that on the way called "Henry Clay Iron" which located in a grassy glade in an otherwise undisturbed forest. and there are a place you can do fishing. I think Coopers Rock good place for relaxing and you can do a lot of activates there. -For more information you can visit this website http://www.coopersrockstateforest.com -Monongahela River'. ' '-Location : '''monongahela river's located besieds morgantown, it's really long river, it's about 127 miles long !! and it's about 9 ft deep ! started from central west virginia through westren pennsylvania to pittsburgh. '-History : 'The word "monongalia" is a latinzed version of the native american word "monongahila", which means "Falling banks". '-What to do there? : people love to go to monongahela river to have a family dinner in spring, because the weather is very nice. and other people like to swim or maybe like to boating ! and if you like to have a BBQ with your friends monongahela is the right place for that. '''-Want More information and detiles? monongahela river.2008 http://www.monriver.org/ en.wikipedia.org/wiki/'Monongahela'_'''River